Bad Boy
by Nerea2801
Summary: Eres mi unico amor, mi hombre, mi chico malo. Solo eres mio, mi querido y lindo Kariya Masaki. Songfic


Yo: Puffff, maldita inspiración xD, y ordenador también. Es un songfic de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven GO, son tan monos, uwu. Que sepais que Ranmaru es el uke y mi amado y violable Kariya Masaki el seme :P. Bueno habla Kirino para vuestra incumbencia xD.

Kariya: Si, si, si. Soy violable y BLA BLA BLA. Inazuma eleven GO no es de la tia que esta a mi lado, si no, solo habria lemmon y yaoi 7_7

* * *

¿Algún dia te dije que eras un imbecíl?. Creo que si, pero me encanta decirtelo, mi Kari-kun. Quizás el echo de decirtelo me encanta y solo por eso, pero quizás. Otra cosa te diria, mi Masaki. Eres simplemente mi chico malo, al que a pesar de lo que aparentas, dulce y tierno, dentro eres, explosivo y malote. Como me gustan.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_  
_ My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_  
_ This moment, I knew I would be someone else_  
_ My love turned around and I felt_

Me miras mientras estudio, desde hace tiempo que me miras asi. Te acercas y tiras mis libros a la basura que esta al lado del escritorio, saco los libros y rapidamente los dejo en el escritorio. ¿Por qué te invito?. Me encanta tu precencía, tus ojos mirando mi cuerpo, me exita, mi chico malo.

- Venga, Kirino. Hagamos cosas mas divertidas.- sonrió juguetón Kariya. Eres un pervertido Kariya Masaki

-Pues esto.- de repente con rapidez me cojes de la muñeca y me tiras a la cama, haciendo que me riera nervioso. Empiezas a besarme con amor y dureza.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again_

Suspiro mientras me empezabas a tocar, te alejo, no quiero acomodarme, ademas teniamos un examen mañana y no tenia tiempo para nada en concreto, si para su novio. Suspiras aburrido, ¿Kariya te estas aburriendo?. Me rió de pensar en que tal vez estuvieras aburrido, ya que tu querias "estudiar" conmigo.

- Que soso eres, Ranmaru.- me rio dulcemente, eso hace que fruncieras el ceño.

Te beso, sacando un gran sonrojo en ti. Me alejo de nuevo, y vuelvo a intentar estudiar. Me miras como si no me miraras en tu vida. Mi querido Masaki, eres muy observado

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_ That I don't need you again_  
_ No, I don't need you again_

Cojes un libro de la mochila, y lo miras raro. Desde el sitio me quedo algo extrañado. Eres tan raro y a la vez tan normal. No te soporto. Pero no puedo estar sin ti, ni en un supermercado. Sigues mirando raro al libro.

- Masaki.. Halo.- intenté llamar tu atenció pasandote una mano por el frente

Algo brusco, me cojes de la muñeca y me tiras hacia ti. Sueltó una carcajada nerviosa, me miras como si tuviera un mono en la caro

- ¿Por que lees eso?.- preguntaste curioso, cuando te iba a responder, me interrumpiste.- ¿Mientras podrias tenerme en la cama a tu disposición?

_Bad boy_

Me besas mientras intento separarme, aunque algo me invitaba a quedarme alli con mi chico malo favorito. Gemias tras beso, se sentia bien tenerte cerca y poder besarte. No le gustaba fingir, cuando estaba con sus amigos.

- Masaki hay que estudiar.- te decía mientras mi autocontrol se iba al carajo

- ¡Anda y que le den a los estudios!.- me rio algo nerviosa ante tal contestación por tu parte

_You once made this promise to stay by my side_  
_ But after some time, you just pushed me aside_  
_ You never thought that a girl could be strong_  
_ Now, I'll show you, how to go on_

Me muerdo el labio inferior, mientras me penetrabas. Eres demasiado idiota para dejar de insistir, ¿no?. Me penetrabas mas fuerte mientras me agarraba en la cama. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, me caigo algo cansado.

- Te amo, mi chico malo.- te susurré en el oido cuando pude levantarme

- Que cursi eres, Kirino.- solto sonrojado

Te vi sonrojarte, es un tesoro poder verte tan tierno. Menos mal que te quedaste conmigo y le dijiste que no a esa puta de Hikaru. Me enojo por un momento tras pensar en el.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_ That I don't need you in my life again_

Cuando viste que me enoje, me abrazaste por la espalda. Dandome besos en el cuello, me relajas tanto Kariya Masaki. Cuando pensaste que estaba mas calmado, te sentaste, sacaste un libro y empezaste a leer.

- Ahora si lees, ¿no?.- pregunte fingiendo enojo

- Claro, mañana hay un examen.- te ries con algo de burla

Me cruzó de brazos, a veces no te entiendo Kariya, suspiro y me vuelvo a sentar, para estudiar. Nos quedamos callados durante un rato, cuando mas tranquilo estaba me escribiste, con un boli que cojiste de mi estuche, en la frente;_"Es mio, putas, no se acerquen a el"._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_ That I don't need you again_  
_ No, I don't need you again_

Me enojo, y te pego en la cabeza. Por una parte me parecia muy posesivo y dulce, cosa que me pone mucho, pero por otro...Sus compañeros te quedarian un poco en shock ante aquellas palabras escritas

- Te amo, mi querido Kirino Ranmaru, no dejaren que te alejen de mi lado.- me dijiste sonrojado, sonrojandome yo tambien

- Yo tambien te amo, chico malo.- nos besamos, pero esta vez con una dulzura con la que nunca nos habiamos besado.

**FIN...**

* * *

Me encanta el RanMasa, esque son tan estupidamente tiernos. Quien este viendo mi fanfic "Siempre has sido mio", que sepan que no lo subiré hasta el lunes. Malditos cumpleaños. Bueno nakamitas y senpais aqui nos separamos, pero no por siempre, ya nos veremos *******se va a un cuarto oscuro***.


End file.
